


Mirror (Mandy)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [9]
Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy discovers that her best friend has also decided to come to the past and have adventures with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror (Mandy)

Mandy stood in the public bathroom at Moorland, staring at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She’s glimpsed her reflection many times before, sure, but she hadn’t taken the time to really look at it. She’d changed so much since first coming to this time a few months ago.

Her eyes were the same shade of brown, but now her face was more tanned. All of her was more tanned, in fact. Her blonde hair was longer now, tiny wisps escaping the braid that she’d started wearing it in. She’d seen Johanna’s braid and fallen in love with it.

Mandy tried a few different expressions. She frowned, she smiled, she raised an eyebrow. Then, after looking around, she grinned. Her eyes sparkled, so she laughed.

“Are you done?” Mandy closed her mouth quickly and covered it with her hand, turning around at the voice. “Some of us want to use the s- Mandy?”

“Evie?” Mandy couldn’t believe her eyes. Here, in front of her, was her best friend. But she hadn’t even been born in this time.

“Yeah, it’s me!” Evie grinned at her and hugged her.

“What are you doing here?” asked Mandy, feeling happiness fill her up with fizziness.

“Well, it’s no fun without you around, Wendy is always reading, ugh. So I asked mum if I could go through the portal and she said yes,” said Evie.

“But how did you find Moorland?” asked Mandy.

“Oh, that’s easy,” said Evie. “Come for a coffee? I’m tired, they’re working me like a slave here.”

“Can you get to Fort Pinta yet?” asked Mandy. “Jasper has moved back to his pumpkin farm, but sometimes he still hangs around here stopping people from getting to Fort Pinta if Thomas doesn’t trust them enough.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been busy doing,” said Evie. “Your Uncle James is a bit stingy, isn’t he?”

“He totally is,” said Mandy. “Which horse is yours?”

“That crazy animal over there,” said Evie, pointing to a black English Thoroughbred. “I called him Moondancer, but I’m starting to think he should be called Crazyangel.”

“He doesn’t look so crazy to me,” said Mandy. At that moment, a butterfly floated past the horse’s nose and he reared and bolted. “Never mind, he’s nuts.”

“See?” said Evie. “Now I have to go catch him.”

“Give me some sugar and I’ll do it,” said Mandy, mounting Lemonpepper. Her friend handed her some sugar lumps, and Mandy galloped after the escapee.

Once the horse was acquired, Mandy rode through the gates past Jasper’s farm with her friend by her side.

“So what’s been going on back home?” asked Mandy as they rode. “I talk to my parents every night but they won’t know what everyone’s been up to.”

“Well, your crazy aunt has been harassing mum again. She somehow found out her Jinstagram and she’s been sending her naked photos.”

“Eww,” said Mandy, and shuddered.

“I know, I found her phone and I nearly threw up,” said Evie, mirroring her friend’s shudder. “But there’s more.”

“How much more?” asked Mandy.

“Loads,” said Evie. “I think your mum started the baby trend, everyone’s having kids now. But at least that means plenty of cute guys.”

“Ooh?” asked Mandy. “Like who?”

“Well, that lady who wears her hair like yours,” said Evie, flicking the end of Mandy’s braid. “Did your parents tell you the good news?”

“Last night,” said Mandy, and smiled. Her mama’s phone call had woken her up, but damn it had been worth it. “Now Mark is a big brother.”

“Yeah, but now mum and Linda are talking about having another kid,” said Evie. “One half-sibling is enough.”

“I don’t see any problem with it,” said Mandy quietly.

“You’ve never had to babysit,” said Evie. “So! Any cute boys in this time?”

“Evie, they’re all grown up by our time,” said Mandy, and laughed. “Oh, Loke was such a dreamboat though.”

“Can’t wait to meet him,” said Evie, nudging her. Mandy laughed.

“So how did you get to Moorland?” asked Mandy. “You came through the portal, so you would’ve come out near the bunker.”

“Well, there was this guy who showed up and said that I shouldn’t be there. Then he put me in a car and took me to Moorland, and the next morning I was introduced to this dapple grey mare who I got to name,” said Evie.

“That’s exactly what happened with me,” said Mandy. She smiled, then frowned as a thought occurred to her. “Mum didn’t send you here to keep an eye on me, did she?”

“No,” said Evie. “She did suggest it, but I told her that I was only going here to spend time with my best friend. I wonder if I’ll meet my parents when they’re younger…”

“And if they’ll believe you,” said Mandy. “Mama believed me, but she’s a strong believer in magic.”

“I guess I’ll find out,” said Evie. “This is so exciting!” She squealed, which Moondancer echoed while pinning his ears back.

“I’m glad that my horse isn’t as exciteable as yours,” said Mandy, giggling as Evie tried to keep control of her mount.

“I envy you,” said Evie. Her horse reared and she fell, but managed to catch herself in a field of her magic. “Damn it, Moondancer!”

“Well, he’s gone,” said Mandy. “Let’s catch up over coffee.”

“Yes, let’s. I’m looking forward to meeting these smuggler friends of yours,” said Evie. She took a seat at one of the café tables while Mandy tied up Lemonpepper in a little patch of grass under a tree.

“I’m glad you’re here,” said Mandy. “I was getting a bit lonely with only the smugglers and mama for company.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to hide your teeth around me, either,” said Evie. “I just hope that nobody gets the wrong idea about us.”

“Well, I know of one way to stop that from happening,” said Mandy. “You can get a boyfriend. I don’t want to risk what always happens to my kind.”

“Is Justin single?” asked Evie.

“Not according to Loretta,” said Mandy. “Better keep away from him.”

“Drat. What about Josh?” asked Evie. Mandy giggled, hiding her mouth behind the menu. Things certainly wouldn’t be boring with Evie hanging around.


End file.
